1940–41 Boston Bruins season
The 1940–41 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 17th season in the National Hockey League. Coming off of a successful season in 1939–40, they won their fourth straight (and 10th overall) Prince of Wales Trophy as regular-season champs. They returned to the Final and were the first team in NHL history to sweep a seven game series by beating the Detroit Red Wings four games to none to win their third Stanley Cup. Bobby Bauer scored the Cup winning goal. Regular Season 1940-41 jersey.]] sporting the Bruins gold jersey.]] The Bruins made a change to the "number" jersey by making the numbers and the block "B" on each arm gold instead of black. This jersey would remain for the next eight years. To compliment their white jerseys with gold numbers, the Bruins introduced a gold jersey with "Bruins" in black script that was used occasionally. Game action photos of the Bruins using this jersey are rare. This jersey would be discontinued after the 1943-44 season. Boston would have a slow start to the season, going winless in their first 4 games (0–2–2), and sat with a 6–7–3 record 16 games into the season, fighting with the Chicago Black Hawks and New York Americans for 3rd place in the league. The Bruins would then go on a record breaking unbeaten streak, as they would have a 15–0–8 record in their next 23 games, and sit in 2nd place to the Toronto Maple Leafs. After a 2–0 loss to the New York Rangers, Boston would finish the season 6–0–2 to pass the Leafs, and finish with the most points in the NHL for the 4th straight year. Boston had an amazing 21–1–10 record to close out the season. On March 4, 1941 at Boston, the Bruins peppered Chicago Blackhawks goalie Sam LoPresti with 83 shots in a 3-2 victory. LoPresti saw 27 shots in the first period, 31 in the second, then 22 in the third. As of 2020, this is still an NHL record for most shots by one team in a game. Bill Cowley would lead the NHL in scoring with 62 points, as he scored 17 goals and added 45 assists. Roy Conacher led the Bruins in goals with 24, and added 14 assists for a career high 38 points. Eddie Wiseman and Bobby Bauer had productive seasons, earning 40 and 39 points respectively, while Milt Schmidt finished with 38. Team captain Dit Clapper led the Boston blueline with 26 points, while Flash Hollett led the Bruins defense with 9 goals. In goal, Frank Brimsek had another outstanding season, winning 27 games, while earning 6 shutouts and posting a 2.01 GAA. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs In the playoffs, Boston would have a first-round bye, advancing straight to the NHL semi-finals, where they would face the second place Toronto Maple Leafs in a best of seven series. Boston Bruins 4, Toronto Maple Leafs 3 The Bruins finished 5 points ahead of the Leafs during the regular season. Despite effectively losing league leading scorer Bill Cowley for the playoffs in game 1, the Bruins prevailed in seven games. Game 1 at the Boston Garden saw a scoreless first period and the ice broken at 15:33 of the second on a goal by the Bruins Flash Hollett. In the third period, Bobby Bauer was knocked out of the game when his hip was cut by the skate of line mate Milt Schmidt. Bill Cowley was knocked out of the series after a knee on knee collision with Sweeney Schriner. Brimsek held the Leafs off and late goals by Terry Reardon and Eddie Wiseman sealed a 3-0 Bruins win. Game 2 in Boston was a clean game and saw the Bruins jump out to a 2-0 first period lead on goals by Eddie Wiseman and Milt Schmidt. However, a four goal second period by the Leafs Gordie Drillon, Reg Hamilton and two by Nick Metz put Toronto in a lead they wouldn't relinquish. Third period goals by the Leafs Don Metz and Wiseman's second of the game resulted in a 5-3 Leafs win and tied the series 1-1. Game 3 at Maple Leaf Gardens saw the Leafs dominate the Bruins in a 7-2 win. Schmidt and Schriner traded goals in the first. Herb Cain put the Bruins up 2-1 at 5:07 of the second after which the Leafs exploded with 3 goals by Syl Apps, Bucko McDonald on the power play and Apps again, on the power play. The Leafs added 3 more in the third by Schriner, Apps completing his Hat trick and Nick Metz. After the game in the Bruins dressing room, Terry Reardon gave a rallying speech that was later heralded in the Boston papers as a major reason for the Bruins' eventual triumph. Game 4 in Toronto saw Bill Cowley try to return to action with a heavily bandaged knee. But after playing a few shifts, he couldn't continue and didn't play another game in the 1941 playoffs. The game was tie and scoreless heading into the second period until Woody Dumart scored his first of the playoffs. Gordie Drillon responded three minutes later. In the third period, Leafs goalie Turk Broda couldn't control a shot by Herb Cain who slammed home the rebound for a 2-1 Bruins victory, tying the series 2-2. Game 5 in Boston saw the Leafs Lex Chisholm score the only playoff goal of his career and the Bruins Pat McReavy respond with the first of his. Brimsek and Broda barred the nets, sending the game into overtime. At 17:37 of the first OT, the Leafs Pete Langelle scored the winner. The Leafs had a 3-2 stranglehold on the series. Game 6 in Toronto saw no goals in the first two periods. Halfway through the third, Drillon put the Leafs up 1-0, who looked posed to take the series. But the Bruins Bobby Bauer responded less than a minute later. Less than two minutes after Bauer's goal, Flash Hollett sent Herb Cain in on Broda who deked him for the game winner. The series was tied 3-3 going back to Boston. Game 7 in Boston saw the Leafs Bucko McDonald score on a point shot at 13:28. A minute later, the Bruins Flash Hollett tied it up on a similar play. In the second period, the Bruins Jack Crawford high-sticked Pete Langelle, drawing the ire of Leafs GM Conn Smythe, who jumped on the ice and ran after referee Mickey Ion. Crawford received a major penalty, Smythe was fined $100 and was ejected from the game but watched from the stands. With less than six minutes left in the third period, Mel "Sudden Death Hill picked the puck out of a scrum along the boards, skated towards the slot in front of the Leafs net and beat Broda with a shot that went under his arm. The Leafs frantically tried for the tying goal but Brimsek turned aside excellent chances by Apps and Drillon to preserve the 2-1 win and the series victory. Boston Bruins 4, Detroit Red Wings 0 The Bruins opponent was the Detroit Red Wings, who finished the regular season with 53 points, 14 less than Boston. Detroit had defeated the New York Rangers and Chicago Black Hawks to earn a spot in the Final. Despite playing without league scoring leader Bill Cowley, the Bruins swept the Wings 4-0, becoming the first team in NHL history to sweep a 7 game series. Bobby Bauer scored the Cup winning goal, Milt Schmidt led the league in playoff scoring while Eddie Wiseman scored 6 goals in the playoffs, most in the league. Game 1 at the Boston Garden saw the rusty Wings play its first game in a week. The Bruins had played 3 days before and were sharper with a goal by Eddie Wiseman in the first and Milt Schmidt in the second. The Bruins Pat McReavy scored at 9:16 of the third after Schmidt deked Wings goalie Johnny Mowers to the ice and fed McReavy a pass which he tapped into the open net. The Wings woke up and Carl Liscombe potted his 3rd of the playoffs. Syd Howe cut the Bruins lead to 3-2 with his first of the playoffs with less than 3 minutes remaining but the Bruins held on for a 1-0 series lead. Game 2 in Boston saw no goals in the first two periods. The Wings Mud Bruneteau broke the ice at 2:41 of the third. Mowers held the Bruins off until the 13:35 mark when Terry Reardon took a pass on the left boards from Herb Cain and tied the score. Right after the goal, Cain and Wings Harold Jackson got into a fight at center ice. Both received 5 minute majors and the teams played 4 on 4. This benefited the Bruins as Schmidt rushed into the Wings zone and drew several players to him. Roy Conacher was about to head for the bench but seeing an opening, headed into the Wings zone and was sent in alone on Mowers after receiving a pass from Schmidt. He beat Mowers for the game winner and the Bruins led the series 2-0. Game 3 at the Detroit Olympia saw the teams trade goals twice in the first. The Wings Bill Jennings open the score only to have Wiseman counter less than a minute later. Sid Abel netted one at 7:45 but Schmidt countered with his 5th of the playoffs at 14:07. Less than a minute into the second period, Woody Dumart was behind the Wings net and sent a pass to Schmidt in the slot who scored. The Wings couldn't solve Brimsek and a late third period Power play goal by Art Jackson sealed a 4-2 Bruins win and sent the Wings to the brink of elimination. Game 4 in Detroit saw the Wings go up 1-0 in the first period on a goal by Carl Liscombe, his 4th of the playoffs. The Wings held the Bruins off until Jimmy Orlando took a penalty in the second penalty. Hollett and Bauer both scored on the power play, Bauer's goal a rebound his slid under Mowers after he couldn't control a Schmidt shot. With a minute left in the second period, Wiseman raced down the left wing and fired a shot over Mower's shoulder to make the Bruins lead 3-1. Neither team scored in the third period and the Bruins took the Cup. Players from both teams milled around center ice, shaking hands until the presentation was made. This was the Bruins second Stanley Cup in three seasons and third in franchise history. Eddie Wiseman led the playoffs in goals with 6 while Milt Schmidt was the scoring leader with 14 points. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: There is no record on official NHL game sheets of Gordie Bruce playing for the Bruins in any 1941 playoff games. Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Awards and Records * Prince of Wales Trophy: Boston Bruins * Hart Memorial Trophy: Bill Cowleyhttp://www.nhl.com/trophies/hart.html * Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: Bobby Bauer (2nd win)http://www.nhl.com/trophies/ladybyng.html * Frank Brimsek, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Bobby Bauer, Right Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Woody Dumart, Left Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Dit Clapper, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star * Bill Cowley, Centre, NHL First Team All-Star * Cooney Weiland, Coach, NHL First Team All-Star 1941 Boston Bruins Stanley Cup Champions Bill Cowley, Des Smith, Dit Clapper, Frank Brimsek, Flash Hollett, John Crawford, Bobby Bauer, Pat McReavy, Herb Cain, Mel Hill, Milt Schmidt, Woody Dumart, Roy Conacher, Terry Reardon, Art Jackson, Eddie Wiseman, Art Ross (manager), Cooney Weiland (coach), Win Green (trainer) Trivia *From January through March 1941, the Bruins only lost once and enjoy a 23 game unbeaten streak. *Though the #2 jersey worn by Eddie Shore was to be retired by the Bruins, Flash Hollett wore it for nearly four years, beginning in the 1940-41 season. *Bruins who recorded a Hat trick this season include: **Eddie Wiseman during the 10-3 win over the New York Americans on December 1, 1940. **Roy Conacher during the 4-3 win over the Chicago Black Hawks on March 2, 1941. Gallery 40-41NHLExhBosBruOttawaGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Ottawa 12Nov1940-Hollett-Cooper-Goodman-Portland.jpg|Hawks #11 Jack Portland, goalie Paul Goodman and #8 Joe Cooper defend against the Bruins, November 12, 1940. 1941-Action_Hill_on_Mowers.jpg|Mel Hill takes a shot on Johnny Mowers in Game 1 of the Finals. 8Apr1941-Mowers_stops_Bauer_19_Brown.jpg|Mowers stops Bobby Bauer with #19 Connie Brown in Game 2, April 8, 1941. 12Apr1941-Bauer_scores_cup_winner.jpg|Bauer scores the Cup winner at 8:43 of the second period, Game 4 on April 12, 1941. 12Apr1941-Bruins_receive_Cup_from_Calder.jpg|Bruins President Weston Adams and coach Cooney Weiland receive the Cup from NHL President Frank Calder, April 12, 1941. 12Apr1941-Jackson-Schmidt-Wiseman.gif|Art Jackson, Milt Schmidt and Eddie Wiseman celebrate the 1941 Bruins Cup win. 1941_Bruins_celebrate.jpg|Bruins celebrate their win. 1941_Bruins_return_w_Cup.jpg|Bruins return to Boston with the Cup. 1941_Cowley_Clapper_Crawford_Cup.png|Cowley, Clapper and Crawford with the Cup in Boston. Video A minute worth of video of Game 4 of the Stanley Cup Finals which the Bruins won 3-1, sweeping Detroit and winning the Cup. This was the first sweep in a 7 game series in NHL history. The Cup winning goal by Bobby Bauer which put the Bruins ahead 2-1 at 8:43 of the second period and the Bruins third goal by Eddie Wiseman are shown. The game end with the players shaking hands concludes the video. The Bostonians defeats the Red Wings at the Stanley Cup in the Olympia stadium, D...HD Stock Footage References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:1940 in hockey Category:1941 in hockey